Surprises
by Nina of the Galaxy
Summary: A little oneshot about female revan on her birthday and how the rest of the crew is planning her birthday party


Surprises!!!!!

She walked down the empty, quiet hall. This wasn't normal, it was usually buzzing in this wing of the ship. Mission was usually playing pazaak, Canderous was usually doing a fight simulator, and Bastila was usually being preachy. She sat down and cried. She thought 'my goddess, I have subjected my crew to an epidemic. I am the only one left. I am going to feel the guilt of everyone of killing all of my crewmates and my love. She got up, but her legs just buckled forcing her down again. She waited a few moments before trying to get up again. She successfully got up this time and went to her room and lay on the bed. She tried to drift off to sleep in complete peace and without any thoughts still in her head. She knew she would have to get up and get a shower soon but she didn't want to, not now. She cried some more before going to sleep. It was so peaceful. She slept with nothing coming to mind, no nightmares, no dreams, no freaky epidemic thoughts, absolutely nothing.

"Hey, can we please get a move on? Selena could be up in moment and we haven't got her surprise birthday party ready." He said. Carth had been planning this for weeks and had got the support of the entire crew except Bastila but she was a preachy uptight Jedi. There was no sense in trying to get to help them. "I just want everything to be perfect so we can give Selena the best twenty-first birthday ever." He had been pushing them to far, he knew it. He sat down on a crate they had in there.

"It's completely okay, Carth, but if you want people to help you, you might want to help yourself." Mission said putting some stuff away in a cabinet. She had been the first to volunteer to help with the party and probably the first to volunteer for nearly everything that included helping people. She had been the first to help them on Taris. "Yo!!! Are you even listening to me?"

He snapped out of his thoughts because Mission was now yelling at him for his half-listening. "Yes, Mission. I am listening. I think I should go stall Selena. I will make sure she doesn't come near here." He said in a peaceful tone.

"Yeah, you should go. She listens to you almost all the time." She said in a sort of mocking tone. She was quick to manipulate anyone; it didn't matter if they were a friend or foe.

"I'll make sure to keep that in mind." He finally said leaving everyone else in the dining hall and kitchen area of the ship. The ship they stole to get of Taris. They wouldn't have made it off the planet alive otherwise. He walked to her room. It was an elaborate room and had many colors. All deep reds and golds, something Selena was always fond of. He pushed open the door and walked in. She was peaceful in her sleep. The simple heaving of her chest was enough to satisfy him for a while.

She felt him come in. It wasn't obvious all the time when he came in, this time was different for he had come rather clunkily. He also plopped on the bed. She rolled around to find a comfortable position and he came over to her. He laid down next to her. She snuggled in closer to her and he smiled at how she looked in her sleep. She put her arms up to her chest and rolled to his. He seemed amused about it.

She murmured sleepily "Hi, flyboy. How long you been in here?"

"Oh, just about two hours. You've been very peaceful, today. I am glad."

"I need to get to the shower. I don't know why but I feel really kind of messy"

"It's okay" He said. He hugged her in close to him. She felt protected that way. "Why are you shivering? You feel like you've seen a ghost. Are you okay?" He lifted up her head to make sure she looked at him.

"Oh, I had thought for sure that I let you all into an epidemic and I was the last survivor of the crew." She said as she looked more relieved. Most of the color in her pale cheeks had lost the blush. It held her so well. She got up off the bed and headed towards the shower. She wanted to make sure she had calmed down a bit before she went back into the bedroom to face Carth.

The last finishing touches were being made. Mission could soon go get Carth and Selena to come back into the Dining/Kitchen area. The balloons were in place, the streamers were hung, and the cake personalized to Selena's liking was made. She had a soft spot for a Double chocolate, Double layer cake with Strawberry icing and Red and gold letters. It would knock everyone socks off, how well this was prepared to Selena's personal favorites. The only thing that wasn't there was the presents and everyone had one in their room.

She came out and Carth was gone. She mused on it for a moment but continued on to get dressed. Carth was getting his present to the Kitchen/Dining area. His present was one she wouldn't soon forget but something that made a commitment. She came out of the bedroom and went to the living area to watch some halo. She got bored and found Carth who had asked her to do the meaningless task of making sure the halonet was working properly.

He called her from the living area. She was about to get the surprise of her life. She walked slowly to get to the Dining/Kitchen area. She figured something would have been had to walking in the kitchen. She walked in and flipped on the lights. They all came out and yelled. "SUPRISE!!!!!" She was shocked. She had decided to open up the presents first. She opened Canderous's first and it turned out to be a blaster. Mission's was next and consisted of an outfit. Jolee, Juhani, and Bastila had gotten her things to focus in her meditative state. Carth's though was something special. She opened it carefully and found out it was a diamond ring and he was asking to her to marry her. It was the best twenty-first birthday ever and it was hers. She was getting married to the guy that meant the most to her. It only goes to show you that bad things always get better.

The End!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
